Alex In Potterland
by Lily Lewis
Summary: A re-telling of the classic story from the point of view of Alex and Bela St.James, magical twins, and their friends Tomas Endter and Draco Malfoy. While I am shoving in some OC's, I will stick to JK's plot, storyline, and universe, etc, etc. Rating may go up. No pairings planned.


**A/N: **

**Woof, it's been a while! Gotten a bit dusty around here. Almost a year since I last posted anything on here. Sorry about that, my dears, life's been a bit hard on me. Anyways, I don't know how serious this is gonna get, it's mostly for development of the three original characters and a sort of different look at the whole Harry Potter series. **

**As for my other stories, I'm sorry, I can't promise anything at the moment. However, me getting back on here is a good sign! **

* * *

_Have you been traveling, my young friend? Come in out of the darkness and rain. Sit by the fire, eat, drink and rest yourself. Life is one long journey from beginning to end, you know. We all walk different roads, both with our bodies and our minds. Some of us lose heart and fall by the wayside, whilst others go on to realize their dreams and desires. _

_Let me tell you a story of travelers, and the paths they followed…The lives I will tell you of are intertwined by fate- good and evil bringing their just rewards to each, as they merited them. _

_Listen whilst I relate this story. For am I not the Teller of Tales, the Weaver of Dreams!_

_-Brian Jacques (Loamhedge)_

* * *

The shop bell jingled as Michael pushed the door open, his cloak swirling around his feet, stirring up the dust that had gathered in Ollivander's.

"Ah, they've turned eleven, have they?" The elderly gentleman beamed down at the two children standing in the doorway.

Alex and Bela, Michael's children, gazed up at the old man, Bela grabbing his sister's hand.

"Well, now, mustn't keep them waiting," Ollivander muttered, and set to work, scurrying throughout the shop, snatching boxes off the shelves and depositing them at the twins' feet.

Two smashed vases and a thoroughly terrified spider later, they'd found nothing.

Looking around at the shelves, Alex shifted, glancing over at one of the boxes. Catching her brother's eye, she stepped away from her father's shadow, pulling out the wand that had called to her.

Crimson cherry wood that blossomed at her touch, golden sparks flying from the tip.

"Cherry wood... very good..." Ollivander's eyes lit up as he pulled out an ornate box for the wand. "And combined with Pheonix Feather... very powerful magic, that, but it _must _be used responsibly, girl, remember that," he imparted the warning upon her.

Bela, meanwhile, had wandered over to the darkest corner of the shop. Upon grasping his chosen wand, it sprouted thorns, curling over his fingers, drawing blood. Crying out, the boy dropped the offending object, his bleeding knuckles promptly wrapped in a handkerchief his sister had produced from her purse.

"Blackthorn can do that," Ollivander mused. "A dark wood... a curious thing, it only produces the sweetest berries after it goes through the hardest frost." Handing back the wand, which thankfully kept its thorns at bay this time, he grasped the boy's hands. "You've a lot of hardships to go through... Be careful, and don't forget to rely on others every once in a while. One can only bend so far before they break- and with an Unyielding wand, you'd do best to remember that."

Bela nodded, and turned to his sister so as to do their best to make some sort of mischief with their new wands while their father payed for them.

"Here," Michael said, dropping a small sack of Galleons upon the pebbles the twins were making jump on the cobblestones, "You're allowed to bring pets. A cat or an owl." He neglected to mention the third option, as it would surely embarrass him if his heirs were seen with _toads._

"Thanks!" Alex called out as she was pulled away by Bela, who'd already grabbed the money and sighted their friend Draco Malfoy.

"How'd Madam Malkin's go?" Alex asked, catching his elbow in hers.

"Boring. I met some boy, he _said _he was a pure-blood, but he didn't seem to know anything about magic."

"Ah, poor Highness," Bela joked. "Come on, I want to buy an owl!"

"_I'm _getting an eagle owl," Draco boasted.

"Good for you," Alex simpered in a fake tone. "I want a cat. Or maybe a rabbit. Or a cat that turns into a rabbit!"

The two boys giggled at her imaginings, but were forced to concede to her fancy when they discovered a top-hat-turning rabbit (or should that be rabbit-turning-hat?) at the shop.

"You do know that's not allowed," Draco reminded her as she petted the bunny's silky fur.

"I'm naming him Thackery," she crooned, then added, "And since when are top hats not allowed at Hogwarts?" Adopting a very haughty expression, she picked up the caramel-colored rabbit, which promptly turned into a lovely golden hat with a delicious POP!

While Alex admired her new "hat" in a pocket mirror, Bela and Draco looked over owls. There _was _an eagle owl, fortunately, with quite an intimidating gaze, and one of the barn owls cozied up to Bela so, that it was impossible not to like him.

"Can I have a cat too?" Alex begged, turning her huge blue eyes on her companions.

The expression was impossible to say no to, and the three of them left with four animals instead of three, Alex also sporting a lovely ragdoll kitten (complete with obnoxious pink bow) in addition to her half-mad accessory.

"Ooh, let's stop for ice cream!" Alex called out, spotting Fortescue's, and dragging the boys away from the entrance to Knockturn Alley. "You're gonna get robbed, or worse in there!"

"Aw, come on," Bela grumbled, but reluctantly went along with her.

As they sat at one of the outdoor tables, chowing down on sundaes (mint for Draco, chocolate for Bela and cotton candy for Alex) the discussion of houses came up.

"Father will disown me if I don't get Slytherin," Draco confided, with a worried look.

"Well, I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad," Alex mused. "He could pass you off as a genius... It'd take a lot of pretending, you know, but.."

"Oh, you're cruel," Draco elbowed her and she giggled.

"I'd hate to get Hufflepuff. Honestly, I think I'd just up and leave," Bela mused.

"True. Or Gryffindor... Everyone thinks they're the best, but they're really just wannabe-Slytherins."

"Mmm-hmm."

"I wonder if he can change color?" Draco wondered, looking at Thackery, who was busy trying to steal his ice cream. Dinah (Alex's kitten) was no better, as she'd already managed to stick her furry paws into Bela's dish. The boy had sputtered angrily and had spent a good five minutes vanishing cat hair out of his ice cream. Needless to say, Alex had made sure her precious kitty went unharmed (and the mischievous feline now sat smugly licking her paws).

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try," Alex agreed, looking excited. "Thackery, darling, do you think you could manage the color of Draco's ice cream?"

The rabbit twitched his nose, then with a POP changed into a mint-colored hat. Alex clapped her hands in excitement, while Draco looked rather proud at the fact that his idea had worked.

Thackery had just popped back (into his usual gold color, rather than green) when Alex's purse began to vibrate.

"Oh, that must be Michael," she said, pulling out a cell phone (which Draco narrowed his eyes at, mistrustful). "Yup. We've got to be heading back." She checked the text message, then stowed the device, hurriedly gulping down the last of her dessert.

"I really don't understand how you can use those things," Draco remarked as they gathered up their things.

"It's quite handy, actually, if you get them to run on magic," Alex explained. "You can talk to people or instantly send private messages, like owl mail but faster, and you can also listen to music or play games, or go on the internet!"

"Well, I'll take your word for it," her friend answered, not bothering to ask what on earth an "internet" was.

"We'll see you on the train?" Bela asked, as Alex hugged Draco good-bye.

"Of course."

By the time they got to the exit back into the Leaky Cauldron, Michael was waiting for them, and shrunk their magical purchases (with the exception of Dinah and Alex's now-pale pink "hat"), stowing them in his briefcase.

Then, since they were dressed as muggles (albeit very rich and fashionable ones) the three of them were free to take a taxi back to Studios.

Despite being a pure-blooded and rather important wizard, Michael was also a world-famous fashion designer, and so was wealthy and respected in both the wizarding and the muggle world.

As a result, his children grew up straddling the fine line that separates the two, giving them a great advantage when it came to certain things, such as technology, education, and proper attire when around muggles.

Michael himself was a tall, thin man, with olive green eyes and a shaved head with impressive cheekbones. Alex and Bela, on the other hand, were short for their age, Alex already possessing rather feminine curves, with thick, curling brown hair (though Bela straightened his and colored it black), absurdly pale skin dotted with freckles, and large blue eyes, clearly very attractive (as befitted noble purebloods).

What had become of their mother no one knew, as she'd simply off and disappeared soon after the birth of her son and daughter, but Michael had made absolutely sure no argument could be made as to his children's blood status.

Unfortunately, the two of them (mostly Bela, though, to be frank), did nearly everything in their power to rebel. From wearing nothing but muggle clothing (Though Alex did concede to propriety and would don a ball gown when the occasion commanded for it), to listening to muggle music, using the internet, a million and one small and insignificant things that frustrated their father to no end.

The three of them maintained a truce of sorts, with Michael supplying the two with as much money- magical or otherwise- they might want, and the twins staying out of his way (and out of the papers). When their Hogwarts letters came (along with representatives from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons) it was an enormous relief.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 2 to come soon, where we meet a new OC! **

**Follow/Fave/Review!**

**XOXO, Lily **


End file.
